Black Wings and Fallen Angels that Bleed
by The Cosmonaut
Summary: The reality of the world is a cold place where all desires are broken. esca vampyre fic.
1. Default Chapter

Ok I'm back from the Underworld. I didn't think I'd make it but goddamn it! I found my way back lol. For those of you who read my last fic everyone died and Van went insane well this is STILL about esca and some of my own disturbing ppl but uts' different this time although the vampyres we NEED the vampyres and I'm gonna get more into the slayin and werewolfs and psychic and the good vs. evil theme cuz last time it was evil vs. more evil I think Folken and Dilandau are just forced to remain evil I mean seriously what kinda story would that be? But yea everyone was brought back to life I just always wanted one of those stories where at the end everyone dies!! Haha I'm too evil ! oh I know the characters are nothing like the anime * is pelted w/ sharp pointy objects from die-hard fans* ok well here my new shit begins lol  
  
"Black Wings and Fallen Angels That Bleed"  
  
I know the titles enough to put you to sleep but your gonna love it I promise!  
  
Oh by the way last time I checked I still don't own esca.  
  
"Black Wings and Fallen Angels That Bleed"  
  
Chapter 1 Resurrection  
  
++Folken+++ he looked out on too the city lights his life hollow he only tormented  
  
everything and everyone he heard a noise from the bedroom "Folken where have u been its' 3 a.m. come to bed hm?"  
  
she stood there wrapped in a red sheet she wore no makeup she looked sleepy her hair and auburn shade fell past her shoulders Angelique Beau Pre was her name he they had met on one of his trips to Paris.  
  
They had a very passionate relationship however, he feared it would be short lived She knew nothing about him Angelique was blind to the truth she knew nothing of the wars between the vampyres the werewolfs the anti-christ's the many demon forces the evil that lurked not far away .  
  
"Are you listening?" she was impatient a short temper was her main problem  
  
"what?" "did u even notice my mouth moving you about a million miles away!" she was like that annoying but somehow he put up w/ her  
  
'no I was too busy studying your beautiful face." He teased  
  
" fine I'm going to bed don't bother joining me"  
  
she continued to rant down the hall  
  
" you can't even tell me where you have been ALL night you know I left my fortune, my maids, France for YOU to move to this windy polluted city and what do I get?"  
  
he laughed  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this blissful moment."  
  
He looked over a woman dressed in Black stood on his balcony.  
  
++Van++  
  
Van sat on the cold streets he was far to wasted to find his way back home  
  
He'd have to swallow his pride and ask his older Brother Folken for money Van had been in and out of rehab it never worked he wound up getting hooked on serious stuff like LSD sometimes depressants althought most of the time I didn't matter Just as long as he could get high that was good enough.  
  
++ Corvin++  
  
(yes he's HERE +squeals+ like a 10 year old girl)  
  
Corvin laid on his couch trying to sleep he looked out the window the sky it was dark And the moon was blurry .Corvin was about 5'9' he had thick black hair he had dark brown eyes w/ strange hints of red in them he was tan all year round. Corvin had been turned into a vampyre not by choice but he'd take immortality anyway he could get it. That's when his thoughts went back to her the lonely tormented goth whom was referred to as The Lady In Black he was probably the only person in the world who actually knew her real name and called her by it even thought she had turned him into a vampyre she was his he was not her precious lapdog she was his he smiled to himself  
  
Even though he had not seen her for sometime he knew she still waited for him he was sadistic in that way but all the same she loved him ( a/n I haven't gotten in his char much and he might come off a little evil but by the end u'll love him lol) He wasn't sure if she was the one but he saw something in her truth was she was very vulnerable and submissive.  
  
++Folken++  
  
"why are you here?"  
  
"The Lady in Black is always near." She said mysteriously  
  
"what the hell."  
  
"Night Lord V sent me."  
  
" who the hell is there?!" Angelique yelled from the bedroom  
  
"I'll make this brief."  
  
"please do." He muttered  
  
" the werewolves are forming alliances underground w/ the Fatal Brotherhood."  
  
"huh? When did this happen?"  
  
" Not to long ago that's why I came to you they will probably come after you and your little princess."  
  
"Leave Angelique out of this." He growled  
  
" you said your dragon slayers were elite and a cut above the rest."  
  
"yes of course."  
  
"then explain to me why they are in critical condition?! From werewolves!!!!"  
  
"shhh Angelique is up you better go soon."  
  
" ok I'm leaving."  
  
She dove out the window her coat catching in the wind as she descended down into the world of evil.  
  
++++++++  
  
ok that's it for now I couldn't resist NOT havin the Lady in black but I guarantee you this is different from my last one Van's stoned! Well I'm gonna bring in more ppl ! oh and you can flame me but Dilandau will burn you w/them and I don't care if u flame me but can we steer clear of smart ass comments? Ok well I'll off ., Black 


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

"Black Wings and Fallen Angels That Bleed"  
  
Chapter II  
  
Nope still don't own escaflowne  
  
++Dilandau++  
  
he looked up at the ceiling blank and lonely like his life  
  
he flicked his lighter on and off seeing the flames briefly  
  
he had always felt some connection to fire he didn't know why exactly so naturally people thought he was strange even Folken thought that but then again he had never valued Folken's opinion of all people.  
  
++ The Lady In Black++  
  
she was moving on it was a new point in her life she had even made a whole knew name for her self Guinevere Vigée-Lebrun it didn't exactly suit her it didn't make her sound very Italian but it would work just like any other name she had made for herself .  
  
she sighed as she crawled into bed she hadn't slept much Spade was having his big Halloween club opening he always opened it up in October then closed it for summer and he went back in the summer to his family at least he knew where his family was he always had left in the summer she never thought of that before but people came to her in seasons Corvin was w/ her late spring and summer, Spade was around in winter late fall, but people like Dornkirk,Folken, Dilandau,and Night Lord V were always around as if she could get rid of them.she laid back darkness consuming her being she wished the night would swallow her whole and maybe just maybe thus nightmare called reality would end.  
  
++Night Lord V++  
  
(will the REAL dark maker of the Lady In Black reveal him/herself.)  
  
Night Lord V had made Black evil. He was a suspicious individual he had deep set eyes one eye was red the other was black He had messy dark hair he looked ethnic Lebanese perhaps he was tall and thin His was all tattooed some symbols words it didn't matter what he was a death metal goth he had a Strange relationship w/ The Lady In Black Minerva Guinevere whatever she was calling herself these days.  
  
She was a weird one she was all out of touch w/ reality she talks to imaginary people Hm what else she hardly ever wears her hair down maybe that didn't qualify as weird but she was something strange especially over Corvin .  
  
++Corvin++  
  
Corvin laid in bed it was almost 3 in the morning normally he was a long heavy sleeper but not lately lately he was over come by sad disturbing memories that weren't his They were probably hers they just reflected a lot about her in them he sat up on his elbows sighing. He was suddenly wide awake. He looked around the dark room The complete blackness almost made him feel warm in a strange way it reminded him of Black she always wore black she had always loved him even though he hardly ever gave back true, he took more then he gave but she just gave him endless amounts of acceptance. None had ever loved him like that ever what a shame too bad she wasn't his type. He turned on the TV as he idly scratched his neck "damn infomercials." He cursed clicking the TV off his eyes didn't need to adjust to the dark anymore now that he was a vampyre he could see in the light and dark he now had a lot of extra abilities.  
  
+The Lady in Black+  
  
after discovering there was no way in hell she'd EVER get to sleep she contacted Spade and the deed was done he had willingly found and given her the address to where Corvin was she looked at the house numbers in the dark squinting she saw it. it was a nice house he had come from a rich stable big family Black on the other hand grew up living on welfare w/ a family that actually stayed together though she had no known relatives other then parents, her sister ,and her two estranged half sisters.  
  
She brought herself up to his front door she didn't even remember walking there but all the same she was there she brought her hand up slowly pressing the door bell.  
  
Corvin looked around "what the hell?" he slide off the bed and walked down the hall And swung the door open to see her standing there like a black angel who had just fallen from grace and she had come to him to look for things he couldn't give her. "Dev.?" he breathed her name she hadn't heard anyone call her that forever. She stared at him he stood there in front of her wearing only boxers he didn't seem Self conscious at all but thats how he always had been. "How'd you find me?"  
  
" Spade told me." He nodded noting that he was letting her stand out in the cold rain he let in her his house was dark which wasn't a surprise it was like 4 in the morning  
  
"I'm sorry I guess I should have called." She apologized not realizing her purpose here.  
  
"No, its' fine really."  
  
He looked at her she looked unhappy he didn't know what he was suppose to do about it or what she expected him to change she thought he could change her world save her life But he couldn't or didn't want too. He was confusing he didn't even mean to be complex he just was. Black wanted to hold him but she didn't she couldn't.  
  
" How have you been?" she asked softly  
  
" I've been good."  
  
"why did you come back to this awful place you said you'd never return."  
  
" I lied." He grinned  
  
"actually I didn't have anyplace else to go as much as I hate it here this is the only place that feels like home."  
  
Did that have anything to do w/ here? Probably not.  
  
" are you ok?"  
  
"uh yea why wouldn't I be?"  
  
" you seem troubled Spade tells me Night Lord V returned and you are working for him again."  
  
" working at a bar doesn't pay that much."  
  
"you know how I feel about him!"  
  
" I also noticed you haven't been around."  
  
He looked at her causing her to look away  
  
" you think I like this life?"  
  
"I guess I wouldn't know I'm not around." Great she had just pissed off the man she had fallen for oh well she continued on  
  
"Night Lord V is the only one who will let me work for him."  
  
" ha! "Let you" like he has offers you think anyone actually WANTS to work for that no good son of a bitch who doesn't even have a real eye colour?!"  
  
" that was totally random."  
  
"I Know but it's what I think ."  
  
" I know you don't like him but between you and me, I don't either I think he's out to get me."  
  
"what for?"  
  
"I don't know he's just.strange."  
  
"that's nothing new."  
  
"No but I mean like secretive and strange."  
  
" I see the deadly combination." Corvin commented w/ sarcastic undertones.  
  
" I'm being serious!"  
  
" I know god you haven't changed your still tense."  
  
"what's this all of a sudden?"  
  
"no I mean it you haven't changed at all you still wear to much goddamn eye make-up."  
  
He smiled at her he often insulted her but it was done in an affectionate manner."  
  
+++ Night Lord V+++  
  
"So the Love of the Lady In Blacks life is back?" (try sayin THAT 3 times fast lol)  
  
Dilandau said almost in disgust.  
  
"it appears so." Night Lord V said quietly  
  
"great just great now she'll be all distracted and shit just what we needed you know she disgraces vampyres she's a bleeding heart w/ fangs and nothing else!"  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ok that's it for now the happiness is gonna end (if there is any) between Corvin and Black cuz you kno I like to keep things all fucked up like so cuz I can relate to it more that way ok sorry yea I'm all pissed and sad tonight ( so you kno I'll probably read this tomorrow and be like "why the hell am I spillin my guts?" lol well I dunno what else to say except this is gonna result in a lotta broken hearts and cut marks nite  
  
The Lady in Black 


	3. Chapter 3: A Broken Desire

Chapter III A Broken Desire  
  
Nah I don't own esca or the beautiful song 'Iris' Yeas this is gonna remain depressing till further notice lol  
  
+++++++++  
  
++++Spade++++  
  
he sat in his empty club as Black quietly got everything ready  
  
"you ok?"  
  
"yea fine."  
  
She didn't even look at him  
  
"and Corvin?"  
  
"do we have to talk about him?"  
  
"just what did he say?"  
  
"same things he always does he don't reject or accept me he just kind of leaves me there."  
  
Spade nodded  
  
" Black I think you need someone who loves you really loves you your wasting your time you know?"  
  
" here? Find someone that will love me yea sure you mean like Folken?" she laughed  
  
"didn't he get involved w/ that crazy rich girl?".  
  
+++Folken +++  
  
Angelique looked through her closet  
  
" why are we going to this party I don't even like Halloween."  
  
She sighed holding a red dress against her,shaking her head and throwing it into a huge pile of other clothes  
  
" I know but I need to go to this."  
  
" you make it sound like business."  
  
It was but how could he tell her he was in business w/ vampyres?  
  
" just do this for me."  
  
"I hate your friends they all give me the most bizarre feelings especially that strange one w/ the silver hair."  
  
"Dilandau?"  
  
"whatever, now come on help me pick out what to wear!"  
  
Folken sighed.  
  
++ The Vampyre Slayers++  
  
Allen removed his sunglasses " I want Dilandau killed." He ordered  
  
" Don't even think that tonight is an opportunity!"  
  
Allen whirled around to see a man standing there "I make the orders."  
  
He was around 6 ft. he had icy blue eyes and he frowned constantly  
  
"who the hell are you?" Allen said unimpressed  
  
" I am the Sandman."  
  
" does anyone have a real name around here?"  
  
The Sandman glared at Allen then Merle  
  
"who the hell brought him to our underground demon slaying organization?"  
  
Merle began " it was me."  
  
"Where did you find him?"  
  
" he has been slaying the vampyres too for quite sometime."  
  
" is this the face of a person who cares?! You know I leave this in your hands for a week and you bring on a guy who probably has actually no real experience other then watching a few horror flicks."  
  
Allen frowned  
  
" Please just give him a chance!"  
  
" Tonight we observe I want no blood spilled even if it's from a vampyre."  
  
the Sandman turned away and stormed off  
  
++ Van ++  
  
he hated the things his brother made him attend he had absolutely no desire to be a part of this disaster but if he didn't show up he'd probably never hear the end of it besides it was nice when Folken saw him functional because then he'd never suspect that Van was a crackhead ( yea good luck keeping that a secret Van !)  
  
++ ++ Several hours later.++++  
  
Spade was impressed by the crowd that he had gotten He saw the Lady In Black enter wearing a black dress (what else?!)  
  
" sorry I'm late."  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" he joked  
  
" not quiet ." she smiled at him  
  
" I thought you'd be w/ Corvin wasn't he happy to see you or what?"  
  
"you know Corvin he can never decide what he wants."  
  
just then Corvin entered w/ two trashy girls clinging too him he smiled proudly flashing a smile at Black briefly.  
  
She grimaced before hissing (and throwing up lol)  
  
"look at that unholy trio."  
  
"hey I wouldn't mind being in Corvins uh position right now."  
  
she just gave Spade a look of death "I appreciate the vote of confidence."  
  
" come on I don't mean it ."  
  
"it doesn't matter anyway."  
  
It did but she said that anyway  
  
Folken walked over there w/ that same girl he met in Paris what was her name Angelina?  
  
"hello, this is Angelique Beau Pre."  
  
Spade and Black nodded in unison  
  
" I'm the Lady In Black ."  
  
Black offered her hand  
  
"unusual ." Angelique said "Folken has said much about you."  
  
Black nodded ignoring the somewhat insult  
  
"and you?" she looked at Spade  
  
" I'm Spade."  
  
"hmm haven't heard anything about you."  
  
Black stood up Only to see Corvin standing beside her w/ the same two girls  
  
"hello Dev." He said softly to her trying to be as a seductive as possible  
  
all she could do was hiss out a "fuck off."  
  
He grinned at her "you always had a way w/ words." Spade looked suspiciously at Corvin he couldn't just run around randomly saying her real name.  
  
"and who is this?"  
  
Corvin looked fascinated by Angelique  
  
Who smiled at him sweetly flipping her hair around "Angelique Beau Pre."  
  
Folken cut into this budding romance  
  
"Has anyone seen Van?"  
  
"yea he was over at the bar you know him he's not really into these sort of events ."  
  
" so I noticed." Folken said dryly  
  
Corvin had disappeared off to the dance floor w/ the two sluts er girls  
  
Spade leaned closer to Black attempting to discreetly look down her dress (ok so he's horny lol)  
  
" you really shouldn't let this bring you down you know have fun ."  
  
she sighed "Spade?"  
  
"yea."  
  
"what colour are my eyes?"  
  
"huh?" he quickly looked up at her face "black of course!" he said slightly flustered  
  
"ok just checking ."  
  
although his eyes drifted again.  
  
" you must be Spade." Annoyed Spade looked up "What?!"  
  
there stood that Allen vampyre slaying guy who looked like he spent too much time on his hair.  
  
"what are you doing here?"  
  
"sorry is this a strictly demons only club?" he laughed at his own joke  
  
he looked at Black "this must be the infamous Lady In Black the unnamed one?"  
  
"Black is fine." She commented not wanting to be civil to "candy boy"  
  
" What's this a shakedown?" said a slightly intoxicated Dilandau  
  
all three of them turned to see him  
  
Dilandau took out his lighter lighting a cigarette smiling briefly at the flames  
  
" oh yea this must be the one who lights everything on fire." Allen said cruelly  
  
" keep your damn mouth shut unless you want your precious hair burnt to a crisp."  
  
Dilandau held the lighter dangerously close to Allen's luscious blond locks  
  
Allen took a few steps back to be safe "didn't anyway ever tell you to never make threats when you are drunk?"  
  
"ha! me drunk!"  
  
suddenly a young girl around 17 ran up to Allen  
  
" what do you think your DOING?!"  
  
Allen sighed  
  
" nothing why did you come anyway?"  
  
"The Sandman sent me so something like this wouldn't happen."  
  
Spade looked up suddenly "did you say the Sandman?"  
  
They both nodded  
  
Spade sat back thoughtfully remembering something until it hit him  
  
Corvin used to work w/ the Sandman until of course Black turned him into a vampyre then they remained friends but went their seperate ways who was the Sandman after now? Or was he trying to kill Corvin?.  
  
++ Later that night++  
  
The party had ended but Black offered to stay behind and begin cleaning up she didn't want to go home not now anyway she sighed turning on her cd player she was tired music would keep her awake.  
  
"Still here?"  
  
there was Corvin.alone.  
  
" your still here?"  
  
"yea Spade told me you were staying after he didn't want you to be alone I guess."  
  
" I don't need to be looked after." She said softly  
  
"it's not just that."  
  
"what then?"  
  
" we didn't get to dance."  
  
She smiled slightly  
  
" your lost somewhere in highschool." She laughed  
  
" is that a yes?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He gently pulled her closer she was careful to stay away from full body contact she didn't want to think about all the things she could never have.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you Cuz I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now  
  
He looked at her deep liquid eyes she looked the same she had the same smooth pale skin her messy dark hair fell into her face and he smoky eye make-up smudge she had the same eternally purple lips but it wasn't even the way she looked that was gothic it was mainly the way she acted so was amazingly morbid but maybe that was what made him drawn to her.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life Cuz sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
They slowly swayed to the music she looked at the mark she had made upon  
  
His neck she felt somewhat guilty over it but he seemed to be impressed w/ his immortality he hadn't aged sure only 8 months had passed since they last saw each other But he looked the same frozen in time perfect the same as always.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am.  
  
" what are you thinking about?" he asked her " hm?" " come on your mind is always ploting away." "no it's not!" she laughed " I'm really glad you come back." "nah you were ok w/ out me." " No Corvin that's' the thing I wasn't."  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive  
  
"what are you saying?" "nothing really all I mean is I hate where I am." "its' just Night Lord V getting under your skin." " you could say that." " god I don't now how u can put up w/ those social rejects and pyro's." "well you know I am a social reject myself." "no not you your just depressing."  
  
And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
She had taken the time to plan out their future but lately she was rethinking everything that had ever felt right if things were right this shouldn't feel like such a burden she'll say this until of course the next time she gets lost in his eyes.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
She just wanted one person to love her but she was however forced to be alone Tormented and broken all her desires were broken she didn't know whether it would have been better if she had just avoided Corvin but that was impossible she couldn't ignore him he meant so much to her so many pieces of her soul were now his he had taken no she had given him.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
The song was coming to an end soon he would let go of her drop her back into reality but this piece of hope that she clung to couldn't dampen her spirits right now she was believing something she couldn't quiet comprehend something she couldn't put into words that would form a sentence.  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
He let go of her the world was still "you should get out of here it's late." He turned leaving "night Corvin." She whispered and everything ended and she took her coat walking out talking the back way she didn't care that she walked through deserted alleyways she felt that hollow feeling the hole in her soul that maybe even Corvin couldn't mend.  
  
++++++++++  
  
ok that was only 90 hours long this came out all sappy more then I wanted so sorry about song error I hand typed it lol I need a life well until next time the lady in balck is disappearing into shadows into dust into oblivion!!!!! Ok ok u get the point  
  
Black 


	4. Chapter 4: Distance

Chapter IV: The Fallen Angel that Bleeds  
  
Hm gee wonder who THAT could be lol I thank all those who love me enough to review and can actually enjoy this madness ^_^!  
  
Also can anyone tell me what the "spiritual" category means?  
  
Nah I don't own esca ok? You wanna make something of it?  
  
++++++  
  
The Lady In Black++++  
  
+early morning around 6 a.m.+  
  
She sat in an empty church staring at the high ceiling the stained glass windows seemed to bleed as the sunlight broke through she hated the sun-not just because she was a vampyre but everything it represented happiness she supposed it was wrong to feel that way but she did and why lie.  
  
Things weren't the way they used to be she thought exiting the church and out of habit dipped her fingers into the holy water "damn." She cursed softly as she could feel that burning sensation on the tips of her fingers now that she was a vampyre there was no point in being religious that's what Folken saind anyway. She was a contradiction to Folken's theory she still believed that salvation could be obtained somewhere she still wore the Sacred Heart of Jesus medal she had since she was young. on her right thumb there was a thick silver ring w/ a dove on it representing the Holy Spirit . Had her guardian angel left her somewhere is that how it goes? Did he- the angel just abandon her like everyone else? She was getting religious and she didn't know why maybe deep down she knew the end was near and some part of her was afraid.  
  
++ Folken++  
  
he glanced around the empty house that was Corvin's who was this man Night Lord V refused to say anything other then Black had turned him into a vampyre about a year ago why was Black so in love w/ this man and how did he know her real identity ? did he know how strange she was probably not or maybe that's why he ignored her. Who could ever love Black of all people?  
  
++ Dilandau++  
  
"Black what the fuck are you doing in HERE?"  
  
"don't say that your in a church."  
  
"getting religious in your old age I see." He mocked  
  
" what do you want?"  
  
" I need some help."  
  
"and you asking me?"  
  
" well it's about Folken."  
  
"I see him enough now I have to talk about him too?"  
  
" I want him. dead."  
  
"what? Be serious Dilandau."  
  
" your not going to help me?"  
  
" its' not just that,"  
  
"just help me please I need some help!"  
  
" Is it that hard to light someone on fire by yourself?"  
  
" shut up!"  
  
she laughed  
  
" You really think I can help you?"  
  
" do you want too."  
  
"not really."  
  
" why Is it stepping on the toes of your morality ?"  
  
" no, not that."  
  
" well will you help me or not?"  
  
suddenly the Sandman walked in casually  
  
"what are YOU doing here vampyres in a church?"  
  
"since when do people go to mass here one weekdays?"  
  
you could always count on Dilandau to say something intolerably stupid at the worst times.  
  
" I think we should leave." Black said  
  
"No." was Dilandau's response  
  
"I think you can be useful."  
  
"Dilandau you can't be serious!."  
  
" No the Sandman the great vampyre hater I think we have something for you."  
  
The Sandman frowned  
  
" dispose of Folken."  
  
"but he's your kind!"  
  
" so we are just classified as a clump of species? The thing about vampyres in there is a kindred feeling but its' also a kill or be killed situation."  
  
The Sandman nodded thoughtfully  
  
"what if I say yes then purposely screw it up?"  
  
Dilandau looked cross  
  
" don't mess around yes or no?"  
  
" I'll see what I can do vampyres are tricky to eliminate these days..."  
  
Dilandau drug Black out of the church w/ him. "see now its' the three of us."  
  
"yea sure all your problems are solved." She said sardonically Black crossed her arms still glaring  
  
"I need Folken killed."  
  
"what if I kill you first?" she hissed  
  
"Black what the hell's going on?"  
  
"don't you have some pyromanic's convention to attend?"  
  
she walked away not wanted to put up w/ the world.  
  
++Corvin++  
  
he rolled over he saw the bathroom light was on who was the last person he had been w/ last night ".Dev?" he sat up the blond woman from the party last night came out (ah what a gentleman he dances w/ Black then screws some random woman.) " good morning." The woman said "where are you going?" he asked unconcerned " unfortunately I have to leave call me sometime." She smiled leaving .  
  
ha like he'd call her he had become completely anti-romance in these past few years relationships were pointless he sat up in bed he ran his fingers through his thick black hair messing it up unintentionally .  
  
"Corvin?" he heard her voice again "yea come in." she surveyed the room "if your busy I can call later-" "no its fine." She walked over closer to the bed but still keeping distance which wasn't needed because they were always distant no matter what she looked out the window the trees were bare the ground looked mutilated. "so what do you need ?" " I just wanted to ask you about that vampyre slaying crew." "the one w/ the blond guy?" "yea the one the Sandman leads." Corvin sighed "yea they are out to kill us all." "but the Sandman." "doesn't care so much anymore hes' justified everything he's done so far."  
  
"why does the world hate us?" she asked "your getting into the pondering the meaning of life shit aren't you?" she smiled "careful your face doesn't split in two." " your so cruel!" she laughed though he got out of bed (don't worry he's wearing pants they are far to depressed to get Too much action .) he walked over to her he stood behind her as she stared blankly out the window sensing his presence " of course the world hates us." "but why?" he slowly began to stroke her neck he looked at the pure barely scarred flesh her scars had faded she hadn't been bitten for awhile. " because the world only loves things that are part of it we are not part of the world therefore we are rejected by the world etc ." "that's very impressive." She teased he leaned down closer she sighed a peaceful sigh "Corvin?" "uh yea?" " are you ok that I turned you?" "I am overwhelmed by joy." He whispered into her ear then he wasted no time biting her she gasped at first then a small smile crossed her face the masochistic part of her smiled anyway . she began to grow slightly weaker slightly limper he abruptly stopped steadying her he carefully licked the extra blood off of her neck.  
  
" Now do you remember why you missed me?" he asked lightening the mood  
  
"of course."  
  
She sighed  
  
"you ok?"  
  
"yea just a little bit dizzy."  
  
+Night Lord V++  
  
"Spade?!"  
  
"huh?'  
  
"why the hell hasn't someone killed the Sandman? Where is Black?"  
  
Spade rolled his eyes "Corvin of course."  
  
Folken entered "why is everyone shouting?!"  
  
They both looked at him  
  
"nice to see you could grace us w/ your presence."  
  
Spade looked over at Folken "you really shouldn't be here."  
  
"why not?"  
  
"someone wants you dead."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
ahhhhh suspense! I didn't know how to end this messy sloppy chappy but thats all for tonight well until then just remember carnivorous people are coming to devour your flesh lol hope not Halloween IS nearing ah spooky ok then later  
  
Black 


	5. Chapter 5: Bloodlove

Chapter V: Bloodlove  
  
Warning: this contains a little S&M love scene so if you label that good stuff as unnatural don't read.  
  
Well your in for a shocker in this er well not really but here we gooooooooooo!!!!!!  
  
++++++++  
  
Folken sighed "what are you talking about."  
  
Spade laughed  
  
" Does screwing Angelique take up all your time these days?"  
  
Folken frowned  
  
" I can't believe Corvin actually came back." Night Lord V began  
  
"well maybe this will end the I'm one step away from killing myself mode."  
  
Folken said lacking interesting  
  
"No its' worse."  
  
The both looked strangely at Night Lord V  
  
+++++++  
  
The Lady In Black.+++  
  
She couldn't recall how she made it back to her house she looked in the mirror she could clearly see her reflection her plan was working she touched the mark upon her neck sighing she wondered how much blood was left in her body by the way she felt right now not much. she laid down saw darkness and the black feathers they slowly fell all around her Her eyes searching fro a single white one something to give her hope no just black the colour of death she had no time to buy innocence would she die like this? It was a strange question due to the fact she'd get no reply.  
  
+++++ The Gang back at 22nd Night +++  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
Spade questioned concerned  
  
Night Lord V smirked  
  
" you haven't even noticed have you?"  
  
Folken seemed interested as to what Night Lord V was hinting at.  
  
Night Lord V began  
  
"When was the last time you saw Black go out for blood?"  
  
they both shrugged  
  
"when was the last time Black was bitten anyone remember?"  
  
Spade could name numerous events himself included as one who had bitten her.  
  
" this is all very fascinating and highly ironic but is there a point?"  
  
Night Lord V sighed exhausted  
  
" Black is letting herself bleed completely dry slowly she's killing herself don't you notice anything?"  
  
Spade stood up and you decided not to do anything about it?!"  
  
"when did u get so damn concerned?"  
  
"your just going to let her do this."  
  
Folken threw his hands up  
  
" I don't even care she's a lost cause I don't know anyone who could possibly fix her now Spade just wake up and realize she's probably dead."  
  
Spade looked away " you can't save fallen angels especially destructive ones just let her go the only way she'd be happy is w/ Corvin we both know that is a useless dream." He hated Folken's false compassion Spade left he didn't know if Folken was right about Corvin . that wasn't important because in between chaos it all became clear words just felt wrong and that was Corvin+ Blacks entire relationship words empty and useless he thought about the things Black had said to him and the thoughtc ould now longer be put on hold.  
  
+ The Lady in Blacks abode.++ Spade didn't see any sign of her  
  
" Black?"  
  
he walked into her bedroom she laid lifelessly on her bed she was smiling though she could see her breathing just slightly shallow breaths  
  
"Black?"  
  
"Spade.you're here.for me?"  
  
he nodded sitting down on the bed  
  
" Night Lord V told me everything don't go out this way."  
  
She seemed to ignore him still stuck on the fact he hadn't left her behind  
  
" you are the guardian angel that has not forsaken me." she weakly sat up  
  
" Do you know how much that means to me?"  
  
He smiled sadly " I have I've hurt you deeply like Corvin I have forsaken you to be w/ people who have used me."  
  
" Don't be sad Spade somethings don't need actual beings or even words sometimes you just know."  
  
"Black your dying I can feel it and I hate it."  
  
She shook her head  
  
"Make a wish Spade."  
  
"what?"  
  
"just please for me."  
  
" I wish that along the way things wouldn't have gotten fucked up along the way where all the stars faded and the moon rusted I want to erase every second of when hope died ."  
  
" Hope may have died but only to be reborn."  
  
" Just like you?"  
  
" yes just like me."  
  
He didn't agree so he brought his wrist up to his mouth and w/ his teeth he slit it open  
  
He put it close to her mouth  
  
"Drink."  
  
She turned her head  
  
"end this charade."  
  
He moved the bleeding wrist closer to her she again refused  
  
" I'll forced fed it to you if I have too."  
  
" why do you want me to live?"  
  
" I'm not sure why its' just something I know now drink it for me."  
  
She opened her mouth a little let a few drops drip in he pressed his wrist against her face as she began to suck the warm blood. By the time she stopped she was sitting up right. Her mouth smeared w/ blood she looked beautiful in a morbid sort of way.  
  
He leaned in closer to lick the blood off of her lips suggestively he could never understand why Corvin refused her. She looked at him " do you feel better ." he asked her softly " yes very much." They were still close she moved in and began to kiss his neck she held him close to her as if he wanted to get away from her.  
  
+++++++  
  
Folken pushed Dornkirk out the club door  
  
" Now that you see the gravity of the situation so go find Black alright?"  
  
Dornkirk looked strangely at the both of them  
  
"you said something about this being important."  
  
" Well, you see we NEED to keep Black alive she's the only one who knows who's out to kill me ."  
  
Dornkirk shook his head leaving.  
  
+about ten minutes later+  
  
" Spade what are we doing?" Black moved away from him "You don't want this?"  
  
" this isn't right if we sleep together it just wouldn't work."  
  
" what do you mean?"  
  
" I have to deal w/ my emotions w/ Corvin we can't forget about your crazy on and off again girlfriend back home so no Spade this can't happen."  
  
He nodded  
  
" I care about you a lot but it can't be this way."  
  
Spade grinned  
  
" I knew you couldn't resist me."  
  
She smiled leaning in she lightly pressed her lips against his cheek  
  
" What is this unholy union?!."  
  
The both looked over to see Dornkirk  
  
" What are you doing here?" Spade asked extremely irritated  
  
" Folken told me the Lady In Black was dying."  
  
" you listened?"  
  
" he says you know who is trying to kill him."  
  
" I figured so much."  
  
Black stood up adjusting her clothes "let's go then." She walked out Spade sloppily buttoned his shirt Dornkirk looked at him disgustedly "what?" he asked walking out after Black.  
  
+++ The Sandman+++  
  
"Vampyre shave so much rivalry which thankfully works to our advantage w/ the lunatic Dilandau out to kill all vampyres in his way we shouldn't have a problem getting rid of them." Allen looked up  
  
"what about the girl?"  
  
"Angelique?" the Sandman asked w/ excitement  
  
"No Black."  
  
The Sandman frowned  
  
" what about her?"  
  
" do we let him kill her or should I?"  
  
the Sandman looked somewhat disturbed  
  
" there was never any reason to kill Black."  
  
Allen continued to pry  
  
"why not she's perfectly able to poison mortals."  
  
" that's not the point."  
  
"but she did that to Corvin."  
  
" just let it go all I'm saying is I don't want her dead and if I find out she is I'll slit your goddamn wrist and make you revive her."  
  
Allen was silent  
  
"Get it. Got it..Good."  
  
Allen nodded leaving.  
  
+++ back at 22nd Night+++  
  
Folken looked up " oh you found her.alive interesting."  
  
"such concern." She mocked  
  
" so who is going to kill Folken."  
  
Black looked up  
  
" so after this you just dispose of me?"  
  
"just tell me."  
  
In the doorway stood Dilandau.  
  
"all I know is a hit was ordered on you."  
  
She was silent  
  
Night Lord V turned "ah Dilandau how nice to see you."  
  
"shut up!"  
  
Black stood up turning  
  
"where are you going?"  
  
She turned to Night Lord V  
  
" it doesn't matter, its' not like I'm needed."  
  
She then looked at Dilandau suspiciously  
  
"Folken where will you be tonight?"  
  
he looked cross  
  
"alone in my penthouse Angelique recently flew back to Paris she won't be back for 3 days why do you ask."  
  
She shrugged  
  
"no reason."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
ohhh she's getting evil in her old age er that doesn't make any sense she doesn't age  
  
I think it will only be one or 2 more chappy's long I dunno if I go over 8 I think I'll just bore myself to death not quite sure how to wrap it I think I'm working on a Persona/Vampyre fic uhhhhh we'll see how everything goes and yea reviews ppl reviews!!!!!!!!!! Ok ok until next time  
  
Black 


	6. Chapter 6: The End of The Begining

Chapter VI: The End Of the Beginning  
  
I don't own esca  
  
Ok last chappy! Here we go!  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
++Black++  
  
She knew what had to be done as much as she didn't want to she had to save Folken  
  
She cringed at the thought of protecting him but it must be done.  
  
Black heard a noise behind her it was then she saw the Sandman  
  
" just who I was expecting."  
  
He smirked  
  
" are you still out to kill him?"  
  
she asked  
  
" what for your going to save him-"  
  
"how the hell would you know THAT?" she was clearly surprised  
  
" that doesn't matter I just know you don't want it."  
  
Black gave him a strange expression  
  
" you better go."  
  
"why it's to early."  
  
"don't you have to tie up some lose ends w/ Corvin."  
  
" what are you stalking me?!"  
  
however the Sandman was right  
  
"just go."  
  
She turned quickly leaving still curious and somewhat afraid.  
  
++++ 15 minutes later+++  
  
Black found Corvin in 22nd Night  
  
" you have no life" he said w/ a grin  
  
" yea you're here too."  
  
" ah such quick wit you have."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh  
  
"after tonight I'll be gone for a little bit ."  
  
"where? What for?"  
  
" you'll understand just don't worry."  
  
" I just wanted to say I'm happy I got to see you again."  
  
" I know." He said w/ a sigh he was being sarcastic but he acted cocky a lot.  
  
" anyway I'm going to go goodnight Corvin."  
  
He nodded she assumed that was his final reply she felt no reason to stay and torment herself. She walked back to the door.  
  
" Dev."  
  
she heard him say her name again her real name  
  
she didn't turn but she stopped walking.  
  
"I know you love me."  
  
She looked down at the floor searching for the cracks but she couldn't move her thoughts to something as unimportant as cracks on the floor  
  
" your right."  
  
she turned  
  
" I do love you, still after all this time."  
  
He looked at her then he cast his eyes down.  
  
" then why are you leaving me?"  
  
" I'm leaving you because I love you."  
  
" some theory." He mumbled cruelly  
  
she closed her eyes sighing  
  
" I would only make you miserable."  
  
" how do you know."  
  
' you don't want to give me a chance so why are we suddenly pretending life would be great if only we settled down?"  
  
" you always say your so tormented people say your so morbid but you never let any know you so are you really that horrible?"  
  
" maybe those people know me better then you do." She didn't say it in a cold mean way she meant it though.  
  
" you know I thought that because I hated myself and the world so much love could never touch me that I was removed from its' grasp it seems I was mistaken."  
  
He just nodded  
  
" you never thought I wasn't worth your time?"  
  
" how could I ever think that?"  
  
Black whispered she gently touched his face  
  
"precious Corvin."  
  
" then why do you always have to walk away you never give anyone time to love you to figure you out."  
  
She looked sad  
  
" because I am a cursed vampyre I am forced to carry the worlds sadness and torment and I am forced to carry all this alone."  
  
" why why are you so deeply wounded?"  
  
" I can't put it into words maybe one day I can not now."  
  
" so your still leaving?"  
  
Black nodded  
  
He looked at her as if she was forsaking him  
  
" I don't WANT to I HAVE to don't you see that?!"  
  
black tears fell down her cheeks  
  
" you don't cry blood?"  
  
Corvin was surprised  
  
" no I am far to human."  
  
"but you turned me."  
  
" that was before a lot of things."  
  
She said softly  
  
Corvin thought she looked so strange when she cried it wasn't something he thought of her doing maybe she was more human then even he knew.  
  
Her eye make-up smeared  
  
" Corvin I love you."  
  
Black said that with some distant hopelessness  
  
He looked at her she couldn't decide if his expression was happy or sad.  
  
She wanted to run to him and hold him all her emotions were flooding through  
  
" see?" Black began again  
  
" I waste your time anyway."  
  
He shook his head  
  
" Goodbye Black."  
  
He rarely called her that everything felt cold  
  
And she remembered just why she hated the world  
  
"that's it?"  
  
he was silent.  
  
"No matter how strong love is it can never survive like.like this what do you expect me to do just never go anywhere just stay in this place where I waste my time on a dream that won't come true?"  
  
" you know what?"  
  
he looked at her  
  
" all you ever do is lie to yourself who could EVER love you like this?"  
  
she let out a hopeless laugh  
  
" I knew you'd say something like that."  
  
He looked at her again directly in the eyes  
  
" Corvin I don't want to end it w/ all this resentment."  
  
" so that will make the world a better place?"  
  
"no but I love you that's all the matters I don't really mean the things that I am saying now they are just worlds and if you want to end it now I understand but just because we won't see each other anymore doesn't mean I.."  
  
" you what?"  
  
" it doesn't mean that my feelings will change but you you'll start a brand new day tomorrow and I will slip out of your mind."  
  
"you might but you won't if you don't walk out that door."  
  
" I have no choice."  
  
He looked down again  
  
"Corvin, I'll never let go." she said speaking softly realizing she didn't belong she left quietly closing the door behind her.  
  
Was it over? Or just delayed for a period of time?  
  
Her mind came back to the current situation  
  
She looked up at the sky  
  
" please deliver us from evil, don't let me be to late." She prayed quietly up to the night sky.  
  
+++ alittle bit later+++  
  
she looked ran up the stairs trying to ignorer the tears that fell over Corvin she found the door unlocked  
  
there was a crazy Dilandau holding a can of gasoline screaming at Folken  
  
he turned  
  
" Oh look who came for the party what happened, got shot down by Corvin?"  
  
"shut up and give me the goddamn gasoline."  
  
" ha! surrender to you? a sort of vampyre yea in what lifetime?"  
  
" so your just going to kill Folken and let it end that way?  
  
"why not?"  
  
" because you don't."  
  
"shut up lonely bitch just get out of my way!."  
  
He lit a match  
  
She felt weak and powerless she wanted to be consumed by those flames  
  
She couldn't understand whys he had even come  
  
Dilandau began to pour the gasoline  
  
She wanted to be the one burning right now not to save Folken but for her own selfish reason how could one person have so many reasons to die Black wondered that a lot.  
  
She saw the flames she must have not realized how long she'd been standing there  
  
She saw Folken burning she could hear herself speak but what came out she didn't quite know that was when she saw it Folken spread his black wings that were ablaze he flew up to the night sky his wings still on fire burned brightly until the fire went out (whatever happened to stop,drop,and roll?) she heard the distant flapping of wings and she knew he was safe the whole world was safe w/out the Lady In Black  
  
" Black maybe YOUR time is up."  
  
" Dilandau what are you planning burning me it could be worse."  
  
"playing Joan of arc now are we?"  
  
"I'm leaving town anyway."  
  
He looked shocked  
  
"when."  
  
"Tonight "  
  
"why the sudden urge to travel?"  
  
she shook her head smiling  
  
"I just don't belong .'  
  
"you didn't belong last time that's' why I impaled you I tried to help you."  
  
" what?"  
  
she blinked  
  
"you remember all that?"  
  
" Black you know I don't lie. to you anyway."  
  
She nodded turning  
  
He then slowly began to see something forming on her back they where almost blurry white wings w/ some black feathers appearing on them he saw all her scars they glowed an eerie yellow color even through her clothes it was then her realized she was the fallen angel that bled and none could ever take her place.  
  
+~Epilogue+~  
  
She walked out into the broken universe she was too tired to walk so she took the subway she rested her head against the cold window panes she tried to rest but she was distracted by the noise and the cold she sat up pressing her hand against the window pane leaving a bloody hand print she wasn't even remotely disturbed a few people relocated upon seeing that.  
  
The Lady In Black didn't care she stared into the dark hollow oblivion  
  
It then hit her this dark hollow oblivion was reality.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
The End +++++++++++++  
  
ok so that didn't make any sense but u gotta love my morbid shit lol again I want to thank my two fans +bows+ thank you so much for actually reading it and supporting me *_* well ok until my next morbid ficcy  
  
Peace,Night,and the Rain  
  
The(real) Lady In Black 


End file.
